Candu
by pidaucy
Summary: Shikamaru yang telah menjadi pecandu berat rokok tiba-tiba dapat terlepas dari rokoknya. Dan menurutnya, itu disebabkan adanya candu yang lebih kuat dari rokok. Benarkah? Apakah candu tersebut? Simak kisah manis di balik semuanya...


_**Warning**_: AU, Fluffy, OOC (maybe), Canon, Ficlet_  
_

**_Pairing:_** ShikaIno

**_Genre:_** Romance

**_Rated:_** T

* * *

**CANDU**

All Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Hari ini sungguh cerah. Langit biru dengan setia menemani Konohagakure sejak pagi hingga kini. Begitu pula awan-awan putih yang tak kunjung lelahnya berarak di atas sana. Burung-burung pun nampak berkicau ceria sepanjang hari.

Apakah hari yang cerah merupakan kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang? Hm...nampaknya tidak sepenuhnya. Ya, lihat saja gadis pirang yang berdiri di bawah pohon besar tersebut! Berkali-kali ia menggerutu dan mengelap keringatnya yang mengucur tiada henti, akibat sinar sang mentari yang tak kunjung memberi jeda.

"Huuuhh...! Panas sekaliii! Kemana sih, si nanas malas itu?!" Yap, gadis itu kembali menggerutu lagi. Sedari tadi terus saja menggerutu, seakan tiada habisnya.

Gadis keturunan klan Yamanaka yang bernama Ino tersebut kini sibuk menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Sekadar berusaha menghabiskan setiap detik yang tengah dilaluinya di tempat tersebut. Satu kata yang berulang kali melintas di pikirannya: BOSAN. Ya, ia memang bukan gadis yang terbiasa menunggu.

Bicara tentang menunggu, apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu di tengah terik matahari yang menyengat seperti ini? Menunggu seseorang, kah? Ya, nampaknya begitu. Tampak dari kedua bola mata beriris aquamarinenya yang sedari tadi sibuk 'menjelajah' tempat tersebut, berharap sosok yang ditunggunya akan segera muncul.

Swuss...

Entah mengapa, angin tiba-tiba bertiup ke arahnya. Seakan angin tersebut mengerti penderitaannya karena peluh yang berulang kali membasahi wajahnya. Ia pun merapihkan rambut pirangnya yang diikat ala pony style, yang sedikit berantakan karena 'ulah' sang angin tadi.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, sesosok pemuda bermata sayu dengan rambut yang diikat menyerupai nanas pun muncul dan menghampirinya.

"Huuh, Shikamaru! Kau lama sekali!," gerutu gadis yang bernama Ino tersebut.

Pemuda bermata sayu tersebut mengacuhkan ucapannya dan tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Ya, sebenarnya pemuda inilah, yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Pemuda keturunan klan Nara yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Huuh, sikap cuekmu itu tak pernah berubah! Tahu begini, aku tinggal saja kau, tadi! Matahari begitu terik pula! Haaahh...sebaiknya aku tolak saja ajakanmu itu!," gerutu sang gadis panjang lebar.

"Heh, tapi nyatanya kau penuhi pula, ajakanku," balas pemuda klan Nara itu simpel.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam hati, ia juga bingung, mengapa ia penuhi ajakan makan siang dari rekan se-timnya yang super malas ini. Apalagi, ia harus menunggu di tengah siang begitu terik seperti ini. Sebetulnya, bisa saja ia tak memenuhi ajakannya. Toh, pemuda di hadapannya ini terlalu cuek untuk marah. Namun entah mengapa, batinnya mengatakan ia begitu ingin menghabiskan momen berdua dengan pemuda yang dijulukinya sebagai 'Nanas Malas' ini.

Shikamaru melirik sebentar gadis di sampingnya. Tanpa disadari Ino, ia tersebyum geli melihat ekspresi merajuk yang masih ditunjukan gadis itu. "Gomen ne, Ino. Aku harus menyerahkan laporan merepotkan dulu pada hokage sebelum aku menemuimu, tadi," jelasnya.

Kedua bola mata beriris aquamarine milik sang gadis itu melirik ke arah sang pemuda. Namun bibir gadis itu masih mengerucut, dengan mempertahankan ekspresi merajuknya.

"Haaahh...sudahlah! Jangan merajuk terus! Lagi pula, aku yang mentraktir, kan?," ucap sang pemuda.

Ekspresi Ino sedikit berubah, mendengarnya. Yaa, memang sih, Shikamaru yang akan mentraktirnya. Sebetulnya Shikamaru hendak mentraktir Ino dan Chouji–rekan se-tim mereka pula–sebab ia tengah memiliki cukup banyak uang hasil misi rank A yang baru saja diselesaikannya kemarin. Namun Chouji rupanya sedang dalam misi, maka jadilah ia hanya mengajak Ino.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku, tempat yang dipilih Shikamaru. Entah mengapa, perjalanan rasanya hening sekali. Hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan–mungkin karena matahari yang begitu terik. Dan tambah hening lagi karena tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Heh, Shikamaru!" Ino memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Hmm?," gumam Shikamaru menanggapi gadis di sebelahnya. Sementara pandangannya masih tertuju lurus pada awan-awan yang berarak di atas sana.

"Mm...akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya aku jarang melihatmu merokok. Ada apa? Apa kau telah mulai memisahkan diri dari rokok kesayanganmu itu?," tanya Ino.

"Hm...begitulah, mungkin," jawab Shikamaru setengah bergumamam.

Ino sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Tentu ia terkejut, rokok menjadi candu yang begitu kuat pada Shikamaru, semenjak kematian Asuma-sensei, sensei kesayangan mereka itu.

"Ohh...kukira, itu candu yang begitu kuat bagimu. Tak kusangka, bisa terlepas juga. Aneh, ya..," ujar Ino setengah bergumam.

"Hm, sedikit aneh, sih. Tapi kau bersyukur bukan? Sebab takkan ada lagi asap rokok yang akan mengganggumu. Yaa...jika kau mau tahu, sebetulnya tidak sepenuhnya lepas. Rokokku bisa sedikit terlepas karena kini ada candu lain yang lebih kuat dari itu," ujar Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada awan-awan.

Ino mengerenyit. "Apa candu itu? Apa jangan-jangan..."

Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Ia mulai berasumsi, kalau-kalau Shikamaru ternyata kini malah jadi candu minum sake seperti Tsunade. Jika saja memang begitu, ia tak segan untuk menghajarnya seperti Sakura yang kerap kali menghajar Naruto.

Ia memang tak suka dengan asap rokok yang kerap kali membuatnya terbatuk. Namun bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan Shikamaru mabuk dengan sake. Bisa sangat berbahaya saat pemuda itu menjalankan misi! Bagaimana jika minum-minum membuatnya kelelahan dan tak konsentrasi saat menjalankan misi?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. 'Ah, kenapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkan si nanas itu berlebihan begini, sih!' batinnya kesal. Ya, semua orang seantero Konoha pun tahu, jika klan Nara meurpakan klan yang jenius. Tak mungkin kawanya yang memikiki IQ 200 ini melakukan hal sebodoh macam itu.

"Ada yang salah dengan lehermu? Kenapa kau menggeleng aneh seperti itu? Dan mengapa sedari tadi kau bengong? Apa kau sakit?," tanya Shikamaru, masih dengan ekspresi cueknya. Namun begitu, nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari kata-katanya.

Ino tersentak. Akh, ia tak sadar bahwa pemuda Nara itu sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Ah! Eh? Ti-tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!,' jawabnya agak gugup. Ia memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini telah memerah karena malu.

"Ohh" Hanya gumaman itu yang dikeluarkan Shikamaru sebagai jawaban. Dan mereka pu kembali berjaland dengan keheningan.

"Eh, Shika! Ngomong-ngomong... candu yang kau maksudkan tadi itu apa?," tanya Ino yang masih penasaran.

Shikamaru rupanya tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya melirik Ino sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Heh, Shikamaru! Aku bertanya padamu!," seru Ino yang sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Candu yang kumaksud itu...seseorang yang membuatku tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Membuatku...sulit lepas darinya."

"Seorang gadis?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Ino terkesiap. "Si-siapa gadis itu?," tanynya. Dari nadanya, ia terdengar seakan berharap-harap cemas.

"Candu itu adalah...," Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau!"

"EEEHH...?" Ino terkejut. Meski perlahan, perasaan gembira mulai merasuki hatinya.

Entah sejak kapan, Shikamaru tiba-tiba telah berada beberapa meter di depan Ino. Meninggalakan gadis yang masih mematung dengan wajahnya yang telah memerah itu.

"Shikamaruu...! Hei, tunggu aku!"

* * *

**A/N: **Silahkan tuangkan segala pendapat, saran, dan kritik kalian di kotak review! Arigatou, minna-san! ^_^


End file.
